The present invention relates to collapsible clotheslines and has particular reference to a clothesline of the kind having divergent arms extending from a centre support and lines extending between the arms.
Generally, collapsible clotheslines are designed to be removed from the use location when not required or else to be stored above ground at this location in a collapsed or otherwise partially disassembled state. The removal of a clothesline from its use location naturally involves a measure of inconvenience, which frequently results in the clothesline being left in place even when not in use, thus defeating the advantages offered by that type of clothesline, while storage of a collapsed or partially disassembled clothesline above ground has aesthetic disadvantages, particularly if posts or other such supports remain in place. In addition, collapsing and subsequent re-erection of the clothesline is usually carried out manually, which involves extra time and inconvenience, especially for elderly or handicapped persons.